bitbbhfandomcom-20200215-history
Medvedia v Modrej Domov (Zoznam Epizódy) Slovenčina/Slovak
Prvá Sezóna *Epizóda 1: Domov je Kde Medvedia Je (Home is Where the Bear Is) - August 11, 1997 (USA) / Január 3, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 2: Voda, Voda Všade (Water, Water Everywhere) - August 12, 1997 (USA) / Január 3, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 3: Prečo Medvede Nemôže Lietat (Why Bears Can't Fly) - August 13, 1997 (USA) / Január 10, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 4: Klesá na Jeseň (Falling for Fall) - August 14, 1997 (USA) / Január 10, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 5: Obrázok Zdravia (Picture of Health) - August 15, 1997 (USA) / Január 17, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 6: Zdieľam, Medvedia (Share, Bear) - August 18, 1997 (USA) / Január 17, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 7: Večierok Myš (Mouse Party) - August 19, 1997 (USA) / Január 24, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 8: Tvar v Medved (Shape of a Bear) - August 20, 1997 (USA) / Január 24, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 9: Čo Požaduje Poštu? (What Demands the Mail?) - August 21, 1997 (USA) / Január 31, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 10: Vozidlo Inej Farby (Same Color of the Wagon) - August 22, 1997 (USA) / Január 31, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 11: Tanečný Celý Deň (Dance All Day) - August 25, 1997 (USA) / Február 7, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 12: Hudba Pre Moje Uši (Music to My Ears) - August 26, 1997 (USA) / Február 14, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 13: Všetci Pripojení (All Connected) - August 27, 1997 (USA) / Február 21, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 14: Zima je Zdriemnutie (A Winter's Nap) - August 28, 1997 (USA) / Február 28, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 15: Kúzlo v Kuchyni (Magic in the Kitchen) - August 29, 1997 (USA) / Pochod 7, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 16: Jesť, Piť Šťavu a Byť Veselý (Eat, Drink Juice and Be Merry) - Septembra 8, 1997 (USA) / Pochod 14, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 17: Stratený Vec (Lost Thing) - Septembra 9, 1997 (USA) / Pochod 21, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 18: Pracuje Ako Medvedia (Working Like Bear) - Septembra 10, 1997 (USA) / Pochod 28, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 19: Pružina Horúčka (Spring Fever) - Septembra 11, 1997 (USA) / Apríl 4, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 20: Si Predstav Toto (Picture This) - Septembra 12, 1997 (USA) / Apríl 11, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 21: Modrej Málo Návštevník (The Big Little Visitor) - Septembra 15, 1997 (USA) / Apríl 18, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 22: Kto Chce Dážď? (Who Wants Dirt?) - Septembra 16, 1997 (USA) / Apríl 25, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 23: Sláva Ranná (Morning Glory) - Septembra 17, 1997 (USA) / Smieť 2, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 24: Počúvajte! (Listen Up!) - Septembra 18, 1997 (USA) / Smieť 9, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 25: V Strede Leta (In the Middle of the Summer) - Septembra 19, 1997 (USA) / Smieť 16, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 26: Priatelia na Celý Život (Friends for Life) - Septembra 22, 1997 (USA) / Smieť 23, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 27: Späť do Prírody (Back to Nature) - Septembra 23, 1997 (USA) / Smieť 30, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 28: Ojolympijské Hry (The Ojolympic Games) - Septembra 24, 1997 (USA) / Jún 6, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 29: V Modrej Spánok (The Big Sleep) - Septembra 25, 1997 (USA) / Jún 13, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 30: Učíte Niečo Nové (Learning Something New) - Septembra 26, 1997 (USA) / Jún 20, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 31: Dobré Časy (Good Times) - Október 6, 1997 (USA) / Jún 27, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 32: Skvelý Pretendent (The Great Pretender) - Október 7, 1997 (USA) / Júl 5, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 33: Je to Všetko vo Vašej Hlave (It's All in Your Head) - Október 8, 1997 (USA) / Júl 12, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 34: Oops, Moja Chyba (Oops, My Mistake) - Október 9, 1997 (USA) / Júl 19, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 35: Medvedia Narodeniny Prekvapenie (Bear's Birthday Surprise) - Október 10, 1997 (USA) / Júl 26, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 36: Pestovanie Rastlín (Growing a Plant) - Október 13, 1997 (USA) / August 2, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 37: V Veľký Modrej Domovolanie (The Big Blue Housecall) - Október 14, 1997 (USA) / August 9, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 38: Potrebujete Trochu Pomoci (Need a Little Bit of Help) - Október 15, 1997 (USA) / August 16, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 39: Nebojácne (No Fear) - Október 16, 1997 (USA) / August 23, 2006 (Slovenčina) *Epizóda 40: Jasné Ako Zvonček (Clear as a Bell) - Október 17, 1997 (USA) / August 30, 2006 (Slovenčina) Druhej Sezóna * Epizóda 41: Ooh, Zlatko, Zlatko (Ooh, Baby, Baby) - November 6, 1997 (USA) / Septembra 7, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 42: Vyhľadávanie Strateného Syra (Searching the Lost Cheese) - November 13, 1997 (USA) / Septembra 14, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 43: Pozrite Sa, Čo Som Robil (Look What I Made) - November 20, 1997 (USA) / Septembra 21, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 44: Zmena je vo Vzduchu (Change Is in the Air) - November 27, 1997 (USA) / Septembra 28, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 45: Nezmyselný Detektívi (The Senseless Detectives) - Január 2, 1998 (USA) / Október 5, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 46: Dobrý Spôsob, Ako To Pomôcť (A Good Way to Help It) - Január 9, 1998 (USA) / Október 12, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 47: Tanečná Horúčka (Dance Fever) - Január 16, 1998 (USA) / Október 19, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 48: Malá Cesta Tutter (Tutter's Small Journey) - Január 23, 1998 (USA) / Október 26, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 49: Obliecť Sa Deň (Dress Up Day) - Január 30, 1998 (USA) / November 2, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 50: Poďme Interaktívne (Let's Get Interactive) - Pochod 7, 1998 (USA) / November 9, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 51: Spoznávanie Sa (Getting to Know) - Pochod 14, 1998 (USA) / November 16, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 52: Buduje To! (I Built That!) - Pochod 21, 1998 (USA) / November 23, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 53: Spôsob ja Cítiť Dnes (The Way I Feel Today) - Pochod 28, 1998 (USA) / November 30, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 54: Odpočúvanie (Bugging) - Apríl 6, 1998 (USA) / December 7, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 55: Ideš, Ojo! (You Go, Ojo!) - Apríl 13, 1998 (USA) / December 14, 2006 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 56: To Je Tajomstvo Na Ma (It's a Mystery to Me) - Apríl 20, 1998 (USA) / Február 15, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 57: Ak Nemôžu Uspieť (If They Can't Succeed) - Smieť 11, 1998 (USA) / Február 22, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 58: Celé Počasie Medveď (All Weather Bear) - Smieť 18, 1998 (USA) / Pochod 3, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 59: Pracovný Znaky (Occupational Characters) - Smieť 25, 1998 (USA) / Pochod 10, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 60: V Veľký Kniha O Nami (The Big Book About Us) - Jún 2, 1998 (USA) / Pochod 17, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 61: Vôňarama (Smellorama) - Jún 9, 1998 (USA) / Pochod 24, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 62: Bojím sa že Nie (I Am Not Afraid) - Jún 16, 1998 (USA) / Pochod 31, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 63: Musím Byť Ja! (I Gotta Be Me!) - Jún 23, 1998 (USA) / Apríl 7, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 64: Len Som Myslel (I Am Thinking) - Jún 30, 1998 (USA) / Apríl 14, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 65: Láska je Všetko čo Potrebuješ (Love is All You Need) - Júl 8, 1998 (USA) / Apríl 21, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 66: Vedecký Medveď (Scientific Bear) - Júl 15, 1998 (USA) / Apríl 28, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 67: Ako Odlišné Ako Deň a Noc (As Different as Day and Night) - Júl 22, 1998 (USA) / Smieť 5, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 68: Že Liečivé Pocity (That Healing Feeling) - Júl 22, 1998 (USA) / Smieť 12, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 69: Medvedí Tajná Jaskyňa (Bear's Secret Cave) - Júl 29, 1998 (USA) / Smieť 19, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 70: Kráľovná Ojo (Queen Ojo) - August 6, 1998 (USA) / Smieť 26, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 71: Chlapci Budu Chlapci (Boys Will Be Boys) - August 13, 1998 (USA) / Jún 2, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 72: Čo Je Moje Je Tvoj (What's Mine is Yours) - August 20, 1998 (USA) / Jún 2, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 73: Je to Športovo-tastický! (It's Sports-tastic!) - August 27, 1998 (USA) / Jún 9, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 74: Želám Si, Aby Si Tu (Wish You're Here) - Septembra 2, 1998 (USA) / Jún 9, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 75: A na Všetko je Dobrá Noc (And to Everything a Good Night) - Septembra 9, 1998 (USA) / Jún 16, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 76: Ja By Som to Mohol Nazvať za Deň (I Could Just Call It a Day) - Septembra 16, 1998 (USA) / Jún 16, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 77: Urobili Sme to na Našej Ceste (We Did It Our Way) - Septembra 23, 1998 (USA) / Jún 23, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 78: Povedzte mi Niektoré Príbehy (Tell Me Some Stories) - Septembra 30, 1998 (USA) / Jún 23, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 79: Hrnček Stoličky (Potty Chair) - Október 17, 1998 (USA) / Jún 30, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 80: Straty a Nálezy (Lost and Found) - Október 24, 1998 (USA) / Jún 30, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 81: Halloween Medveď (Halloween Bear) - Október 31, 1998 (USA) / Júl 7, 2007 (Slovenčina) * Epizóda 82: Priatelia v službe Play * Epizóda 83: Čakaj na mňa * Epizóda 84: Najlepšie vďakyvzdania niekedy * Epizóda 85: Starí rodičia sa len chcú baviť * Epizóda 86/87: Vitajte v časti Woodland Valley * Epizóda 88: Je to všetko o tebe * Epizóda 89/90: Berry Bear Vianoce Tretia Sezóna *Epizóda 91: Nikdy nevieš *Epizóda 92: Hore, dole, všetko okolo! *Epizóda 93: Woodland House Báječný *Epizóda 94: Späť do vody *Epizóda 95: Prečítajte si knihu My Book *Epizóda 96: Potravinové náčinie *Epizóda 97: Prvý deň v škole uší *Epizóda 98: I pre-Got rytmus !? *Epizóda 99: Konštatovanie Rodiny Tutter *Epizóda 100: Mám svoje číslo *Epizóda 101: Playdates (Playdates) *Epizóda 102: Nákup matematiky *Epizóda 103: Netopiere sú ľudia príliš *Epizóda 104: Aký experiment má Bear vyskúšať? *Epizóda 105: Vôňa, že čerstvý vánok a vzduch *Epizóda 106: Marketingový medveď *Epizóda 107: Náš festival susedstva *Epizóda 108: The Fairy Tale Ball (The Fairy Tale Ball (Episode)) *Epizóda 109: Slová, Slová, Slová (Words, Words, Words) *Epizóda 110: Knižný kút medveďa *Epizóda 111: Predaj dvorov *Epizóda 112: Môžeš pomôcť? *Epizóda 113: Veľký Arkáda Veľký Zisk *Epizóda 114: Búrlivé počasie *Epizóda 115: Tanečné Pohyby *Epizóda 116: Len nejaké písanie *Epizóda 117: Živiť! *Epizóda 118: Tutter prekvapenie v dvoch večerných hodinách *Epizóda 119: Osamelý Domov *Epizóda 120: Choď spať Štvrtá Sezóna * Epizóda 121: Pohľad od vás * Epizóda 122: Hra s najlepšími priateľmi * Epizóda 123: Krok za krokom * Epizóda 124: Výlet do obchodného domu * Epizóda 125: Urobil som to! * Epizóda 126: Farby všade! * Epizóda 127: Ukáž a povedz * Epizóda 128: Veľká kostým medveďa * Epizóda 129: 100. narodeniny babičky Flutterovej * Epizóda 130: Pri hre Starého medveďa * Epizóda 131: Veľký Bandini * Epizóda 132: Ďakujem v Woodland Valley * Epizóda 133: Veľké tajomstvo medveďa * Epizóda 134: Čo si medveď chce vybudovať? * Epizóda 135: Deň lásky * Epizóda 136: Medveď vás vezme do školy * Epizóda 137: Zima jeho obsahu * Epizóda 138: Obchod prehrávania * Epizóda 139: Skutočne Kwanzaa dovolenka * Epizóda 140: Tutter je obľúbený Rhyme škôlky * Epizóda 141: Veľmi chanuka Holiday * Epizóda 142: Autorita románov * Epizóda 143: Dobrovoľníci z Woodland Valley * Epizóda 144: Nájdené niekde nájdem * Epizóda 145: Keď Harry stretol Hallie * Epizóda 146: Zvieratá v našom dome! * Epizóda 147: Snehová tabuľka * Epizóda 148: Dieťa je tu! * Epizóda 149: Kvíz legendárny * Epizóda 150: Zmeny * Epizóda 151: Veľký modrý dom odvážneho * Epizóda 152: Tím Woodland Valley * Epizóda 153: Nákup peňazí v medveďovom dome * Epizóda 154: Ojo dostane okuliare * Epizóda 155: Obrázok Ojo * Epizóda 156: Pozrite sa opatrne ... * Epizóda 157: Vyhľadávače tvarov * Epizóda 158: Prečo nemôžu byť priatelia? * Epizóda 159: Čistenie alebo nečistenie * Epizóda 160: Medveď veľká pyžamá strana Piate Sezóna *Epizóda 161: Rockin' Rocko (Rockin' Rocko) *Epizóda 162: Topánky pre búchanie *Epizóda 163: Chytrosti! *Epizóda 164: Obľúbené Báby (Favorite Fables) *Epizóda 165: Večera v Woodland Valley *Epizóda 166: Niečo robiť, Tutter *Epizóda 167: Nechaj to tak *Epizóda 168: Reč tela *Epizóda 169: Keď ste doma *Epizóda 170: Poďme sadiť! * Epizóda 171: Tutter zhromažďuje niektoré machy * Epizóda 172: Deň ocenenia * Epizóda 173: Kedy stráca čas * Epizóda 174: Veľký lopta hasičov * Epizóda 175: Zbrusu nová hra * Epizóda 176: Ojo chýlí svojho priateľa * Epizóda 177: V Úžasný Skippy * Epizóda 178: Čo Je Nové, Skippy? * Epizóda 179: Živiacich sa Zdochlinami Hon * Epizóda 180: Veľká Dovolenka Medveďa * Epizóda 181: Pravda Začína * Epizóda 182: Rozpustite Rocko * Epizóda 183: Poďme po ceste * Epizóda 184: História, Herstory, Bearstory * Epizóda 185: Prežiť Skippy * Epizóda 186: Ukážte svoje veci * Epizóda 187: Legenda o Skippy * Epizóda 188: Najhoršie správy * Epizóda 189: Očakajte spoluprácu * Epizóda 190: A zvláštny Vták * Epizóda 191: Ojo zbabelca * Epizóda 192: Plány pre Skippy * Epizóda 193: Urobme úspech * Epizóda 194: Loď Float * Epizóda 195: Rocko chodí na vysokú školu * Epizóda 196: Pohľad na výdavky * Epizóda 197: Najhoršie odmietanie niekedy * Epizóda 198: Tutter je prvý veľký Sleepover Bash * Epizóda 199: Posledný deň školy s myšou * Epizóda 200: Toto je váš život, medveď Šiesty Sezóna * Epizóda 201: Stratený košík * Epizóda 202: Znechutenie Inštinkt * Epizóda 203: Benny sa vracia * Epizóda 204: Zakázaná karta medveďa * Epizóda 205: Práca pre medveďa * Epizóda 206: Výlet do Woodland Valley Valet * Epizóda 207: Návrat na Rocko * Epizóda 208: Prvý deň na Múzejnej škole * Epizóda 209: Ako Harry vyhráva v lotérii * Epizóda 210: Saint Patrick's v Woodland Valley * Epizóda 211: * Epizóda 212: Ďalšia Big Blue Housecall * Epizóda 213: * Epizóda 214: Štyri listy ďatelina ďaleko v rybníku * Epizóda 215: Blato, miluješ to skoro * Epizóda 216: * Epizóda 217: * Epizóda 218: Keď sa Bear stretol strýko Jetter * Epizóda 219: Koordinácia roviny * Epizóda 220: Skippy sa vracia Siedmy Sezóna * Epizóda 221: Ďalší zvláštny vták * Epizóda 222: Medvedí nová televízia * Epizóda 223: * Epizóda 224: * Epizóda 225: Zajtra Nikdy Kačací * Epizóda 226: Späť na Múzeum * Epizóda 227: * Epizóda 228: * Epizóda 229: Telepat * Epizóda 230: Medveď Nový Auto * Epizóda 231: Prehistorický medveď * Epizóda 232: * Epizóda 233: Nič, čo by malo žiť * Epizóda 234: Dobré možnosti * Epizóda 235: Doklad Hoggovho vianočného doručenia * Epizóda 236: Pip a Firework Display * Epizóda 237: Predstierajte čas * Epizóda 238: Medveď všetkých kladiek * Epizóda 239: Ako koleso alebo páka * Epizóda 240: Ocenenie umenia * Epizóda 241: * Epizóda 242: * Epizóda 243: * Epizóda 244: Stačí nastaviť stoličky * Epizóda 245: * Epizóda 246: Vajíčknikajúci * Epizóda 247: * Epizóda 248: * Epizóda 249: Blázni v apríli * Epizóda 250: * Epizóda 251: * Epizóda 252: * Epizóda 253: * Epizóda 254: Harry vie najlepšie * Epizóda 255: * Epizóda 256: Semená, Milujem ťa tak * Epizóda 257: * Epizóda 258: * Epizóda 259: * Epizóda 260: Ôsmy Sezóna * Epizóda 261: Časť súkromia * Epizóda 262: * Epizóda 263: * Epizóda 264: Ranná správa * Epizóda 265: Klamný deň popoludní * Epizóda 266: Niektoré správy o chlebe * Epizóda 267: Škodlivé cesty * Epizóda 268: Bežný tím * Epizóda 269: Hala Monitor * Epizóda 270: Strašidelný * Epizóda 271: V blízkosti vetra * Epizóda 272: * Epizóda 273: Myši neprijmujte choré dni * Epizóda 274: Martin Luther Medveď * Epizóda 275: Pokazilo sa * Epizóda 276: * Epizóda 277: Woodland Valley vďakyvzdania hody * Epizóda 278: * Epizóda 279: Myš Tyran * Epizóda 280: Kovu alebo bez kovu * Epizóda 281: Zimné slnovrat v údolí Woodland * Epizóda 282: Super Medveď XVII * Epizóda 283: Čo podvádzať myš * Epizóda 284: Menej ako komické * Epizóda 285: * Epizóda 286: * Epizóda 287: Všetko je všetko živiny * Epizóda 288: * Epizóda 289: Vedecký medveď sa vráti späť * Epizóda 290: Daňový deň * Epizóda 291: * Epizóda 292: * Epizóda 293: * Epizóda 294: Pod každou strechou * Epizóda 295: * Epizóda 296: * Epizóda 297: * Epizóda 298/299: 300. epizóda Spectacular * Epizóda 300: * Epizóda 301: Výslovy sú produkty * Epizóda 302: Odpadky plytvané * Epizóda 303: major liga Woodland * Epizóda 304: Kto získa dokonalý zápas na Múzejnej škole? * Epizóda 305: Ako je vidieť v televízii * Epizóda 306: T.G.I. Utorok * Epizóda 307: V tvojich snoch * Epizóda 308: Noví susedia * Epizóda 309: Hmotnosť a rovnováha * Epizóda 310: Späť v práci Deviaty Sezóna * Epizóda 311: * Epizóda 312: * Epizóda 313: Rob si svoju vec * Epizóda 314: * Epizóda 315: * Epizóda 316: Woodland Svadobné * Epizóda 317: Cupid označil Harryho * Epizóda 318: * Epizóda 319: * Epizóda 320: * Epizóda 321: * Epizóda 322: * Epizóda 323: * Epizóda 324: * Epizóda 325: Vezmite si svoje ruky * Epizóda 326: * Epizóda 327: * Epizóda 328: * Epizóda 329: * Epizóda 330: * Epizóda 331: * Epizóda 332: Futbalový tréning * Epizóda 333: * Epizóda 334: * Epizóda 335: * Epizóda 336: * Epizóda 337: * Epizóda 338: Pamäť v polnoci * Epizóda 339: * Epizóda 340: Desiaty Sezóna * Epizóda 341: Posledná prestávka v myšej škole, časť 1 * Epizóda 342: Posledná prestávka v myšej škole, časť 2 * Epizóda 343: * Epizóda 344: * Epizóda 345: * Epizóda 346: * Epizóda 347: * Epizóda 348: * Epizóda 349: * Epizóda 350: * Epizóda 351: * Epizóda 352: * Epizóda 353: * Epizóda 354: * Epizóda 355: * Epizóda 356: Základné zabezpečenie kvetov * Epizóda 357: * Epizóda 358: * Epizóda 359: Prešiel cez Woodland Valley, časť 1 * Epizóda 360: Prešiel cez Woodland Valley, časť 2 Category:International BITBBH Shows